


audacious

by NarayanFX



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girls' Night Out, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarayanFX/pseuds/NarayanFX
Summary: A night out in Wall Market; fun and free.  Tifa/Aerith and the beginning.  Part of the Harem V-Day Exchange.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27
Collections: Tifa's Harem Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	audacious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuminantMonk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuminantMonk/gifts).



audacious 

It was fun. It was provocative. It was freeing. They shared a night out before they had to head on to the next adventure. Dinner at a hole in the wall, which turned out to be the best sushi spot Tifa has ever been to, followed by drinks and dancing at a few of the dive bars in the area.

The neon lights of Wall Market captivated her eyes from the moment Tifa set foot in this lawless neighborhood. She liked the rush that this filthy town had to offer. Intoxicating vibrant colors, so entrancing, that any inhibition is liberated.

“Can’t sleep either?” The flower girl appears behind her from the dodgy hotel they are staying in. Her hair is a little out of place, and her bra strap is hanging off her bare shoulder; she left her jacket inside. “I thought that sake flight would have knocked us out.”

_Intoxicating just like her._

Aerith moves closer, leaning against the raining of the balcony. She wraps her hands around Tifa’s exposed midriff sending a shiver down her spine; Tifa’s thoughts rewind to an hour ago when her touch made her say Aerith’s name.

“Tifa, don’t overthink this.”

It was sneaky; they ditched Cloud before dinner, and they haven’t told him about this either. Tifa was surprised he didn’t notice; he might have now since he was staying in the room next to them. Since Corneo’s mansion the chemistry between them was a wildfire ready to run rampant and tonight it did; she felt the same.

“I’m not overthinking!” She kisses her with curiosity, taking in the flavors of her mouth. She kisses her with burning passion, a heat growing between her thighs, as she savors every moment of their rendezvous. “We need to tell him. He’s my best friend.” 

“Sure! We’ll tell him tomorrow.” Aerith returns her mouth to Tifa’s lips hovering for a minute before she moves away; her lips twist to a mischievous grin, she’s a playful tease. “He’s my bodyguard too, you know.”

“I’m more of a bodyguard than him.” 

She laughs at her crack at a joke, and it's mesmerizing. Everything about her is so different and brand new; her whimsical, carefree nature is what drew Tifa to her. Her emerald eyes shimmer against the glowing street signs as she looks away into the busy boulevard. 

“I really like you, Aerith.” 

She flashes her alluring smile and clutches Tifa’s hand. “Don’t worry, I like you too.”

-xx-

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Aerith/Tifa  
> Prompts: 2 out of 3 used ("can't sleep" & sake flight)  
> Part of the Harem V-Day Exchange.
> 
> Note: I hope you like this RuminantMonk!! It really challenged me as I never wrote these two, but it was so fun!


End file.
